


Roman's dream?

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idk enjoy, Roman is a kid, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Roman loves his dreams, sometimes even his nightmares but this dream gets funny but weird....





	Roman's dream?

Roman loves his dreams. Fighting beasts and unknown creatures. Blowing bubbles into teacups to help the sugar people and sometimes he even loved his nightmares. He knew they were all fake. That's why he never gets invited to a haunted house....He would just 'ruin' it everyone says but how can a PRINCE ruin anything.

Slowly he drifted into dreamland, the place he wanted to be. 

But this dream is a bit different from what Roman was expecting....

* * *

 

**(real me: now this is the actual story!)**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a handsome boy called Roman Sanders. He was on the way to see his brother Patton Sanders, when he decided to take a short cut through Crofters Forest.

It wasn't long before Roman got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were trees. Nervously, he searched his bag for his favourite toy, Virgey, but Virgey was nowhere to be found! Roman began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Virgey. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, he saw a mysterious dragon disappearing into the trees.

_'How odd!'_ thought Roman.

For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the dragon. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest. He followed the dragon through the deep and dark forest. Puddles full of mud where everywhere and twigs were broken or snapped from stepping on them.

Eventually, Roman reached a clearing. It became a lot sunnier from before and that made him calm down. In the vast clearing were two houses, one made from marshmallows and one made from toast. 

_'hmm that does look delicious!!'_

As Roman stepped closer to the buildings he could feel his tummy rumbling like a lion. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.

"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Roman looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Roman a fright. A witch, wearing cat ears, jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a small, wooden cage and inside the cage was Virgey!

"Virgey!" shouted Roman. He turned to the witch as he scrunched his nose. "That's my toy!"

The witch laughed as she stared at Roman's expression.

_'This is gonna be harder then I thought...'_

"Give Virgey back!" Roman cried as he waved his arms in the air.

"No way!" said the witch, holding the cage into her arms.

"At least let Virgey out of that cage!"

Before she could reply, the dark dragon rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the cleaning.

"Hello...You," said the witch.

"Good morning." The dragon noticed Virgey. "Who is this?"

"That's Virgey," explained the witch.

"Ooh! Virgey would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the dragon.

The witch shook her head. "Virgey is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Roman interrupted. "Virgey lives with me! And not in a cage!"

The big dragon ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Big Dragon looked at the house made from toast and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from toast if I wanted to."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Virgey."

Roman watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the witch to give Virgey to the scary dragon. He didn't think Virgey would like living with a dark dragon, away from his house and all his other toys.

The dragon put on his bib and withdraw a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said he. "Just you watch!"

The monster pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from toast. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

   And more.

      And more.

Eventually, The dragon started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more slices of toast, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," he grumbled.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

He never finished eating the front door made from toast and Virgey remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Virgey."

"Not so fast," said Roman. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from marshmallows. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the dragon. He won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Roman.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Virgey back."

Roman ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. He came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from marshmallow and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, he took a bite. He quickly devoured the whole piece.

Roman sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Roman. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Roman's food had digested, he broke off another piece of the door. Once more, he toasted his food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. He ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Roman was down to the final piece of the door. Carefully, he toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. He finished his final course. Roman had eaten the entire front door of the house made from marshmallows.

The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward cheating!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square. Now hand over Virgey or I will chop your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.

Roman hurried over and grabbed Virgey, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Virgey was unharmed.

Roman thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Patton. It was starting to get dark.

When Roman got to Patton's house, his brother threw his arms around him.

"I was so worried!" cried Patton. "You are very late."

As Roman described his day, he could tell that Patton didn't believe him. So he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Patton.

Roman unwrapped a doorknob made from toast. "Pudding!" he said.

Patton almost fell off his chair.

* * *

''What the heck was that?'' Roman mumbled before drifting off again....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know...not my best but I was supposed to be posting another one so I scraped it....I created this in a day! enjoy!!! Ps if it isn't detailed as much as you like i'm sorry...


End file.
